Live like Music
by Nikkitaa
Summary: All Human....Bella's dream is to be a singer, but she has only recently began performing. Then she gets a call and gher world changes....for better? or for worse? READ TO FIND OUT. STORY IS BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY ;


**_For all those faithful reader of mine. I apologize for not updating my other work. I can't decide whether or not i want to end WAIT the way it is, or keep going. It seems to me that it has run out of steam. If you have suggestions on how to continue it i am all ears, I love that story. As for WAR OF THE PRANkS, i am beyond lost with that one, im completely brain dead for ideas._**

Three days prior

I_ was reading on my couch when my cell started to ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Bella Swan?" a velvety voice asked_

_"This is she"_

_"Hi, my name is Edward and I'm calling from 'C' Records. I saw your performance last week and would like to offer you the chance to sign with us here"_

_I was beyond shocked, and suddenly speechless. I never imagined that this would happen, and most definitely not this quickly._

_"Wow" I managed to splutter "I don't know what to say"_

_There was a musical chuckle from the other end "How about 'I'll see you Friday to discuss the contract'?"_

_"I will most definetley see you Friday to discuss the contract" I said breathlessly "Thanks so much"_

_"Believe me Miss Swan, the pleasure is all mine" Edward said "Friday at 11 then?"_

_"See you then"_

Present

I was literally shaking like a leaf, and suddenly wondering where that expression came from. The cabby must think I'm on something. But seriously, a recording contract? For me? I'd only preformed a couple. It was hard to believe that someone from 'C' records had even heard of me. Not that I'm complaining, but it all seems to good to be true, like any minute I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream.

Five minutes of extreme nervousness later the driver stopped and I headed into 'C' records. I noticed the reception desk to my left and headed for it.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Welcome to C Records, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Edward" I said, suddenly realizing that I didn't know his last name.

"Name?" she asked

"Bella Swan"

She picked up the phone on her desk and hit the red button. "Mr. Cullen" she said "There is a Miss Bella Swan here to see."

She listened for a moment before hanging up and turning back to me. "Just head right through those doors over there" she said pointing behind me.

"Thanks" I said and headed over to the doors. I took a deep breath and walked in. Sitting behind a wooden desk was, I could only assume, Edward Cullen. He was tall, slightly pale, had tawny hair and amber eyes. He was also extremely good looking.

"Miss Swan" he said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Bella" I said "Mrs. Swan's my father"

He laughed "Bella, I'm so very glad that you came"

"I'm grateful for the opportunity Mr. Cullen"

"Edward" he said "Please have a seat Bella"

I took one of the empty seats in front of the desk and folded my shaking hands in my lap. Edward sat behind the desk and smiled.

"Well, as I told you on the phone, I really enjoyed your performance and I think that you could do wonders with the proper environment, producers, and funding" he told me

I nodded, unable to piece together a coherent sentence. He chuckled softly and continued. "We'd provide you studio space and time, a producer, back up band, and a five year contract……to start"

"WOW" I whispered

Edward raised an eyebrow "You seem surprised"

I nodded again "That and overwhelmed."

"Bella, we're here to help make your dream come true. I'm here to help you through all the legal stuff. Anything you need just tell me."

"Believe me Edward, I appreciate that. It's just….Have you ever wanted something so badly that when you get it you can't help but think it's a trick. That you're dreaming and just when you think it's all yours, your going to wake up."

"Yes" he said "But trust me Bella, this is no dream, and you actually are about to get everything you want, and maybe more."

He flashed me a crocked smile and I felt my heart rate accelerate.

"Shall we look over the contract?" he asked

"Lets" I said eagerly, though I was pretty sure that I was going to have absolutely no idea what it meant.

_** END OF CHAPTER**_

A/N: Ok so this is my first attempt at all human. I've seen a few stories out there about Bells being a singer and decided to do one, but put on my own special twist. So here is the first chapter and i would really appreciate some feedback. Let me know if you like it, if you hate it, if its boring just let me know. I know that this chapter is kinda short but i promise that they will be longer. I just didn't wanna give out to much at the begining in fear that it would run itself dry to quickly.


End file.
